Geeks in Love
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Arthur gets a special thing for Alfred, but after shopping, Alfred is nowhere to be found! Has he forgotten Arthur on one of the most important days of their year? Sassy!Arthur, USUK


**Happy Valentines Day!**

Arthur picked up a pair of shorts, tilted his head, then turned to his friend, Feliks. "How about these?"

His blond friend looked up from his own shopping and looked from the shorts to Arthur. "That would make your butt look big."

Arthur set the shorts down. "Then what should I get? I want to surprise Al." He said, his fingers finding the long chain necklace that held dozens of Rockstar tabs.

"Why don't you, like, get a new turtleneck? Doesn't he totally like those?" Feliks held a pink tank against his chest, checked the size. "How about red? Or green, red would clash with your eyes."

"But I like my blue ones." Arthur mumbled, tugging the baggy neck of his sweater up. "And green would look weird with my hair." He reached up and fingered his pink streak behind his ear.

Feliks sighed. "Get like a lime green. It would make your eyes, like, _pop,_ and your hair would look totally adorable with it." He tossed the pink tank over his arm.

Arthur sighed. "A turtleneck is not sexy for Valentines Day, Feliks." Why must he always second guess and question things? Feliks seemed annoyed.

"Then let's, like, find you a different pair of shorts. Black is totally sliming. Especially with your hips." Feliks grabbed Arthur's bracelet covered wrist.

"What about my hips?!" Arthur snapped, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying that Alfred likes big butts and he cannot lie."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Yup. And his anaconda don't want none but your buns hon." Feliks laughed. Arthur reluctantly joined with a soft giggle.

Feliks pulled Arthur to... the teenage girl section. Arthur felt his face burn. "Are you serious?"

"Come on! This is like totally your section!" Feliks grinned, then set his hands on Arthur's hips, kept the width with his fingers and measured his own waist. "We're about the same size."

"What size would that be?"

"In this section, like three to five."

Arthur sighed and looked at the spread of shorts. All he wore were capris and turtlenecks, he figured Alfred would want to see something different tonight. He picked up a pair of shorts, not black but dark blue. The ends were frayed, like the girls in the country music videos Alfred watched

"How about these, Feliks? They look like those country girls'." He tilted his head. "Think Al will be okay with a little roleplay?"

Feliks grinned. "That is like a totally great idea! We'll need to like get you a plaid shirt!" He grabbed the shorts and linked his elbow through Arthur's. "Now, what color?"

"You said lime green." Arthur said, bringing his recently painted thumb nail to his teeth. The Union Jack was already chipping.

"We need to be totally authentic. Cowboys don't, like, wear lime green. Maybe we can find a red one." He set his finger on his lips.

"Red will clash with my pink." Arthur said. Hadn't they already discussed this?

"Then blue! I like totally know they have blue!" He began dragging Arthur around the store, fining the plaid shirt.

"Go, like, try them on." Feliks said, booty bumping Arthur to the changing room. "And make sure you totally tie up your shirt."

Arthur blinked. "How do I do that?"

Feliks sighed. "Get changed then I'll like show you."

"Okay." Arthur stepped inside the dressing room and set the rather small garments on the bench. He faced the full length mirror. He looked pale today. A pale cowboy. He smirked. He gently tugged his blue turtleneck off, wincing as a few threads caught on his earrings. He shivered as his necklace jingled to his chest. The pop can tabs and chain cold. Catching his stomach in the mirror, he twisted this way and that, trying to see if he was spilling over his belt. He turned his back to the mirror, looked over his shoulder. His soft hair tickled as it was lowered on to his back. He could see his streak of pink hair and his pirate ship tattoo on his back. Right where his love handles would be, if he had any. Satisfied that he wasn't getting pudgy, he slipped on the plaid shirt and left it open. Sitting on the bench, he untied his boots and let them fall to the floor with a _glomp_. He wiggled his toes, giggling quietly because his toes made it look like the mint colored bunny on his socks was flying. He stood, undoing one of his many belts (while he wore three, only one actually kept his capris up) and wriggled out of the dark fabric. Setting his cargo capris on the bench, he stepped into the shorts. He pulled them up. They were... short. His boxers hung out of them. He rolled them up the he stood with his said facing the mirror, getting a profile. It made his junk look bigger. That could be amusing for Alfred. He was uncomfortable, but Alfred would like them.

"Feliks," he called, already blushing. "I'm ready." He unlocked the door.

His friend slipped in, careful not to show all the shoppers Arthur's clothes. "You look totally adorable!" He grinned. "Al will love it!"

"Think so?" Arthur asked, his emerald eyes glimmering.

"Who wouldn't?! Now, to tie this up..." He showed Arthur the correct way to tie up a button down shirt, pointing out simple mistakes like double knotting it when it was meant to come off quickly, and tying it so the ends of the shirt touched his belly and were a bit askew.

After Feliks finished, he grinned wider. "We'll need to like, totally get you a cowboy hat and boots! What time does Al get off work?"

Arthur changed with Feliks in the room, seeing no difference from being only in his Superman underwear (a gag birthday present from Alfred, but they were damn comfy!) to the outfit he had just tried on.

"Same time our yoga class is over." Arthur replied, tying his boots.

"That is, like, plenty of time!" Feliks cheered, dragging Arthur to check-out as soon as his last boot was tied.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stretched out his back. Shopping with Feliks was fun, but exhausting. After finding a pair of boots and a hat, he had said Arthur needed a different pair of underwear. Luckily, at twenty, Arthur still looked rather feminine, and they did not get any stares or evil eyes as they shopped for what Feliks insisted on. A thong. Arthur secretly bought a normal pair of panties. He was roleplaying/crossdressing, but a thong was too far.

He laid back with the rest of the class and Feliks fell beside him. Arthur then realized that Feliks had only bought the pink tank top for him. Tilting his head to face Feliks, Arthur asked, "What do you and Toris have planned for night?"

Feliks smiled, a light blush on his cheeks. "I have, like, no idea." He started to grin. "Toris said he would take care of it."

Arthur felt strangely jealous. Alfred had just kissed him this morning before leaving for work. "Lucky you. I'm pretty sure Al doesn't even know what day it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry hon. Maybe it's a surprise?" They brought their knees to their chests before lifting their legs into the air.

"Doubtful. He forgot it was my birthday one day until we arrived at the party." Arthur grumbled.

Feliks laughed. "I remember that! I was texting him to bring you to the place! He was as surprised as you were!" They switched legs.

"Yes, he did feel rather guilty." Arthur smiled at their alone time after the party.

"Isn't make-up sex the best?" Feliks sighed, Arthur blushed.

"Well, I suppose." It was.

After the class was excused, the friends changed quickly before waiting in the parking lot for their boyfriends. Arthur shivered against Feliks and vice versa. It was getting late and the temperature was dropping quickly. Toris arrived first and Feliks hugged Arthur before climbing into the sleek, silver car.

"Don't forget what I showed you! And make sure your straps are on your hips!" He waved then closed the door.

Arthur raised his hand in the air, mumbling, "I won't, and I'm not wearing a damn thong." He dropped his hand as the red tail lights disappeared.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly across his chest, his bags hitting his hips and thighs. Where was Alfred?

Arthur began shuffling his feet. The part of his legs that were exposed ached. His stomach started to growl. Had Alfred forgotten him? Or was he busy? He should have at least called. Arthur let out a deep breath, making the air in front of him fog up. He turned and tried the studio doors. Locked. He felt tears well in frustration and anger.

Right as his first tear escaped, Alfred came to a loud stop in front of him and jumped out. "Shit! Arthur! I'm so sorry!"

More tears spilled from relief as Arthur was wrapped into a warm hug. Alfred smelled like cigarette smoke, Axe, and sunshine. Alfred worked at a restaurant and had to frequently waiter around the smoking area. It was a nice restaurant and Alfred got paid well, he just never knew when his shift actually ended.

"I'm so, so sorry babe. I told them I had to go but a big party of couples came in and we were already packed. I had to stay." Alfred ran his fingers into Arthur's hair, wincing at how cold it was.

"You could have called!" Arthur snapped, hooking his fingers into Alfred's warm white shirt.

"I know. But I was so busy, I'm sorry babe." Alfred looked down at Arthur, resembling a kicked puppy.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look! The biggest day for couples a year and I'm out here freezing! A text doesn't take that long! I know you work, but so do I and I call or text when I'm going to be late!" Spreading his feet, Arthur placed his fists on his hips and leaned forward, inching his face closer to Alfred's. "I spent all day shopping and planning and now Valentines is over and ruined!"

"It wasn't my fault, Arthur!" Alfred snapped, his blue eyes hardening behind his glasses. "Shit happens and I didn't have time to inform his highness of what was going on! I actually work, while you type and ask people questions!"

Arthur was a writer for the local newspaper. He gaped, "_Excuse_ me?!" He heard his voice raise in pitch. "I have to walk around the whole damn city just to keep my job!"

"I have to deal with loud, annoying bratty pricks like you to keep my job!" Alfred shouted. He then realized what he had said. "Oh, shit babe. I didn't mean that."

Tears appeared again. They warmed Arthur's frozen, red cheeks. "I... I'm going home." He said softly. He turned on his heel and began walking briskly down the plaza to reach the main road. He had nowhere to go but their shared apartment. His family had disowned him long ago and his all of two friends had lovers they were with.

Arthur sniffed and wiped his eyes, wincing at the rough feel of the fabric on his rigid face. Alfred pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. "Get in the car, Arthur."

"No!" He didn't bother turning his head, "I'm too big of a prick!" He started to cross between two buildings and Alfred swung his car in front of him.

Alfred jumped out and grabbed Arthur's arms. "I'm sorry. You know I don't mean that." He brought his hands up to warm Arthur's cheeks and melt the icy tears clinging to the smooth skin.

Arthur just stared at him, his lip quivering.

"Valentines is not over yet. It's barely ten. I'm sure we can find someplace open."

"I don't want to be around people." Arthur murmured, but he could feel his anger dissipating as Alfred rubbed heat back into his face and ears.

"We can get Chinese take out." Alfred grinned. "We can get sushi in the shapes of hearts."

"That's Japan. China isn't big on sushi." Arthur corrected.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Then egg rolls." Arthur smiled. "Now get in the car. You're freezing."

"Yes, sir." Arthur said softly, slipping into Alfred's red 1980 cobra. He turned all the vents in his direction and rubbed his hands.

Alfred got in on the driver's side and dialed their regular Chinese restaurant to order their sexy Valentines dinner.

* * *

After the fortune cookies were opened and read, Alfred suggested that they watch one of Arthur's movies. That consisted of The Notebook and Titanic. Alfred went for the Notebook since it was set in America, and because he thought the ghosts of the Titanic would come and claim him as their own if he watched it too many times. Arthur would have to talk to Kiku about telling Alfred Japanese horror stories.

Arthur settled into his spot under Alfred's arm, his head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Alfred asked, "What did you buy today?"

Arthur flushed, his now-bare toes twisting together. "Well, I can show you."

Alfred turned the volume down on the movie. "Let's see it."

"W-wait here." Arthur stood and went to his piled up bags, yoga mat and jacket. He rummaged through the mess of bags. Gym bag. Satchel. One shopping bag. Two. And three! Arthur stood, holding his new stuff tightly. He rushed to their room.

Stripping quickly, he got dressed. Hiding the damn thong in his tin of tea. Alfred would never look there. He tied up his shirt like Feliks had shown him and he sat on the bed to tug on his boots. Should he play music? No. That would be awkward. And he didn't know what song Alfred would like. He shrugged and slipped on his cowboy hat before stepping out of the room and onto the carpet.

Alfred pushed himself away from the wall, narrowed his eyes. "You best be gettin' back here, Artie."

Arthur smiled impishly, turned, and clicked off the kitchen tile to the living room. "You left a mess in here, Al!" He chided, starting to clean. Bending at the waist to pick up the chopsticks Alfred had attempted to use. When he straightened up, his back hit something sturdy. He gasped and turned quickly, finding himself trapped in Alfred's arms. "Oh no!" He struggled, wriggling his hips and torso. "The coppers got me!" He couldn't help but giggle as Alfred raised him from the ground, now grinning.

"Takin' ya downtown, Artie." He said, walking down the hall to their room.

"By 'downtown', do you mean...?" Arthur trailed off as he hooked his knees on Alfred's hips and let a hand slide down his chest, cupping his American firmly, smirking at the arousal.

"Downtown, then _up_town." Alfred kicked their door open, not bothering to close it, and tossed Arthur on the bed.

Arthur yelped while he was airborne. When he landed, he sunk into pillows and blankets. He turned onto his belly and began crawling off the bed, but Alfred snatched his wrists up and hauled him back, pressing Arthur to the bed face up.

"Bad inmates don't get special treatment." Alfred said, his voice husky.

Arthur's breath caught. He swallowed, murmuring, "What's special treatment?"

Alfred kissed at Arthur's chest, right above the necklace. He grinned. "Still collecting my tabs?"

Eyes closed, Arthur breathed out, "I can't take you everywhere. Might as well have these."

Alfred slipped the chain over Arthur's head and set it on the bedside table, explaining he didn't want it to fly up and attack him, and it might also get tangled in Arthur's hair. Arthur really didn't care. Alfred had explained it while shoving his knee between Arthur's legs and pressing down onto the shorts. It felt really tight with Alfred's knee and the small shorts, but it felt... Arthur moaned weakly, his eyelids fluttering.

Alfred lowered himself down to the button of Arthur's shorts, his nose brushing Arthur's skin. "How did you get these on?"

"Not sure, but my thighs feel strange." Arthur mumbled, pushing down on Alfred's knee.

Alfred abruptly pulled back. "Nuh-uh. I said to be good. That means hold still."

Arthur whined, but lowered his hips to the bed, trembling. "P-please Alfred, at least release my hands."

"Can I trust you to keep them in sight? I don't know if you have any weapons." Alfred grinned, continuing their little game.

Arthur nodded. "The only weapon in the room is yours. And I have a feeling you'll be stabbing it deep inside me in a moment."

Alfred gulped.

Letting go of Arthur's hands, Alfred pressed his palm against the front of Arthur's shorts. "These make you look big, Artie? Or are you just hard?" He undid the button and started pulling them down.

Arthur shivered and raised his head, the shorts were gone and Alfred was fingering the lace trimming on the panties.

"You went all out tonight, huh?" Alfred said, rubbing Arthur through the silky fabric.

"F-Feliks said you would l-like it." Arthur gasped out, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Alfred stopped. "You need to stop listening to Feliks. You did not need to wear these to keep me interested or anything like that." He leaned over Arthur, his glasses slipping down his crooked nose. Broken from a fight with his brother. "I love ya, Artie. You don't need to dress up for me."

Arthur raised his eyes to Alfred's. "You didn't like it?" He whispered.

"All I'm saying is that you didn't need to. And if _you_ don't like it, don't do it again. Okay? Good, are you alright?"

Arthur smiled, remembering a popular saying here. "Right as rain, sir." He said, pushing himself up and kissing Alfred. He murmured around the kiss. "Take these damn panties and your trousers off."

Alfred grinned and stripped Arthur down, but left his hat on. Arthur blinked. "You look cute in it." Was all Alfred said.

Suddenly, two fingers pressed against Arthur's lips, he opened his mouth and sucked on the digits. Moaning around Alfred's fingers as his American went back to pumping him.

When Alfred determined his fingers coated, he spread Arthur across the pillows and circled the Englishman's entrance. Arthur held his breath as Alfred's index finger found its way into his body. Letting out his breath in a moan, Arthur threw his head back.

Alfred quickly pushed in another finger, searching for Arthur's little spot. He couldn't find it and Arthur didn't sound the same as when Alfred did know where Arthur's the prostate was.

Then, Arthur moaned loudly, with a higher pitch. Alfred grinned and aimed for the spot. He spread his fingers. Arthur pushed down against Alfred's hand. "Now!" He cried.

Alfred pulled his hand out and tugged his shirt off. He slowly revealed himself. Arthur shook slightly against the bed in anticipation. Alfred started to push himself into Arthur. Moaning, Arthur stayed laying back until Alfred had filled him to the max. Alfred lifted Arthur into his lap, fixing the ridiculous cowboy hat before lifting Arthur under his arms and dropping him back down on Alfred's arousal.

Arthur moaned loudly and gripped Alfred's shoulders, pushing himself up and down onto Alfred's lap while Alfred covered his neck and chest in kisses and love bites. "Alfred! Oh, bloody god." Arthur breathed, closing his eyes. "I-it's... throbbing." He moaned, quietly.

Alfred's hand found his way to Arthur's forgotten length and began pumping in time to their frantic and loud thrusts. Arthur dropped his head to Alfred's shoulder, too light-headed to keep it up. He hardly noticed as Alfred spread him across the bed, threw his frail legs over his tan shoulders and began pounding into him harshly. Arthur screamed. "Alfred!" He screwed his eyes shut and Alfred abused his prostate, pre-cum smearing across their chests. Alfred dug his fingers into Arthur's hair and kissed him on the mouth, surely bruising. Their tongues ended up in a hot wrestling match, Alfred swallowing Arthur's moans and Arthur breathless and about to burst.

Arthur pulled away first. "Alfred... almost." He said between pants, his hands lost in Alfred's damp hair. "S-so hot..."

Nodding, Alfred picked up the speed, making Arthur writhe on the bed, crying out helplessly until he came. Hard. It shot clear up to his face. He winced, then started moaning again as Alfred came not long after, filling Arthur all the way and some spilling over.

Arthur opened his eyes to find Alfred wiping his face. "Really, Artie? You'll ruin your hat." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Just wipe me down so we can go to sleep." Arthur said, closing his eyes again.

"Nah." Alfred pulled out of Arthur slowly and plopped down next to him, yawning."

Arthur snuggled close into Alfred's chest, his hand resting over Alfred's heart. Then, he sat up. "You didn't get me a gift!" He shouted, fist thumbing on Alfred's stomach.

Alfred sat up, holding his gut. "God, Artie! Didn't I give it to you?"

"No! You probably forgot. Again!" Arthur turned onto his side, pouting. He heard Alfred move behind him, but ignored it. He watched Alfred walk out of their room. Tears stung his eyes. He rolled onto his other side, back facing the door.

Alfred walked back in and jumped on the bed. "Can't go to sleep yet! Here!" He shoved a poorly wrapped present into Arthur's face. "Open it!" He looked like a child giving his mother a mud pie.

Arthur sighed and sat up. He examined the present, it was wrapped in duct tape and Christmas paper. He peeled off a loose end of duct tape then the whole thing fell apart. Inside was a sweater. Arthur felt a smile on his lips as he held up the lime green v-neck sweater. "I have a feeling you texted Feliks last minute. And that's why you were late."

Alfred grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"And you wrapped it while I was changing."

Alfred laughed this time. "Sure did."

"Bloody git." Arthur crawling into Alfred's lap and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you. I love it."

"Wear it tomorrow?"

"I'll wear it all the time! It's beautiful!" Arthur hugged Alfred and nuzzled his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day, Artie."

Arthur smiled and cuddled closer. "Happy Valentines Day, Al."


End file.
